


Winter in Kaer Morhen

by WitcherSexual



Series: 50 Shades of Slutty Jaskier [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Eskel Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Jaskier Will Tame The Wolves, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Kaer Morhen, Lambert Being a Little Shit (The Witcher), Lambert has Feelings, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent Vesemir (The Witcher), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub Lambert (The Witcher), Switch Eskel, Switch Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Switch Jaskier | Dandelion, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion, hot baths, no beta we die like witchers, vesemir is a tired dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual
Summary: It’s basically an excuse to write Jaskier being Witchersexual. Blame Rawrkinjd and Round_Robin again
Relationships: Eskel & Vesemir (The Witcher), Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Vesemir, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion & Vesemir, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Lambert & Vesemir (The Witcher)
Series: 50 Shades of Slutty Jaskier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769815
Comments: 15
Kudos: 289
Collections: Jaskier or Geralt/others (with or w/out eachother)





	Winter in Kaer Morhen

* * *

Geralt was never really good with his feelings. He much preferred his single syllable answers, much easier to control who knew what about him. But then Jaskier came along, the Bard who could understand his ‘hmmms’ and growls. Could see how his emotions played in his eyes as his face remained steel like. 

It wasn’t fair, but Geralt couldn’t find it in himself to get rid of the Bard. That was 5 Winters ago. 

That had been traveling for at least a season now, they met up during the autumn solstice and it was beginning to turn cold, the air tasting more bitter meaning Winter was coming. 

Geralt felt worse this year, he usually didn’t care what the Bard had planned for his Winter but he had kept quiet this year. Geralt finally caved and asked him his plans. 

“Where are you off to this winter Bard?” His voice was harsh against the silence of before, the fire crackling in the background where Jaskier’s voice should be. 

“Oh. Well I don’t know. Wherever the wind takes me I’m guessing. Why do you ask dear friend?” To an untrained person this was an okay answer, Jaskiers cheery voice was light and energetic like always but his smile didn’t reach his glittering eyes, which didn’t even hold their energy when Geralt looked. 

“Well if you want you could come to Kaer Morhen with me?” Geralt watched as the Bard's face lit up, his eyes were brightening with that familiar glitter. 

“Would I be welcome?” He asked softly, he had heard stories passed down from generation to generation, about the castle hiding away where the Witchers stayed. 

“You would be welcome as my guest.” Geralt answered, he hadn’t brought a guest in years. Maybe decades. 

“Why I would be honored dear Witcher, do tell me about your home.” 

Geralt may say he isn’t good with his words but he spoke about his home for hours with Jaskier listening intently, sometimes he would drift into silence thinking of his lost brothers but with a quick smile he was back. 

He told Jaskier of his surviving brothers; Eskel, Lambert and Vesemir. He spoke of the way Vesemir became an authoritative figure to the three. Jaskier learned of their games they played, he learned of the Hot Baths they all loved to indulge in. The way Vesemir never let them leave without enough food for a few weeks. 

He never said he loved them in so many words but it was clear to see that Geralt loved his family. Jaskier couldn’t wait to meet them. He hoped they liked him, but Geralt told him they would, eventually. Jaskier didn’t want to ask what that meant. 

The week dragged on, the days getting colder and shorter, it was time to head home. The keep was calling the Wolves to come back to it. To feel happy and content again. 

So that’s what they did. They walked a week and a half to Kaedwen. They used both their collective money to buy supplies needed, new clothes for Jaskier, more stockpiled food, and a cart to carry it up. However, Jaskiers favorite was a ton of alcohol. He was going to need it if the nights were as cold as Geralt told him. 

He could already feel the biting of frost every morning he woke up, and it was only going to get colder as they travelled upwards. He knew he would survive but he didn’t know if he would be conscious at the end. He hoped he was, he wanted to see Kaer Morhen. Wanted to soak in the view that Geralt loved, the smells that only Witchers could distinguish but humans could sense. He wanted to meet Geralt's family awake and not asleep. 

He had been warned about the climb, the path called the Killer. It took so many lives back when the keep was a school. It took new Witchers, old Witchers and those not even close to earning their medallion. Jaskier felt sorry for the souls trapped there but knew he would be safe with Geralt guiding him. He always was. 

It took four days for them to reach the last path, Jaskier had given up on trying to stay happy. Now just trying to stay warm as he walked behind Geralt and Roach. The poor horse was carrying a cart so was slower than usual, but that didn’t stop Geralt from throwing Jaskier up on her during the last day. 

They had passed the most dangerous areas concerning monsters. But it was steep, it was crumbling and narrow. Geralt had caught the bard stumbling too much in the last day and a half to risk it, but he knew Roach could cope with the extra weight, even if she huffed in annoyance.

The day passed slowly, a small flurry starting but it threatened to fall heavier. Geralt could smell it in the sharp cold, they would reach the keep just before the storm. Hopefully. 

—

They did. The storm was just starting as he spotted his home in its full glory. The sky was beginning to darken as the evening arrived. He could smell the fires burning, the food being cooked for them. He knew Vesemir had to have seen them coming from a day away, one great thing about the keep was the vantage points. 

He gently woke the sleeping Bard as they walked closer. He was met with a small gasp as Jaskier took the sight in. No human had been this far in a long time, so Geralt felt proud that his Bard liked it. 

Jaskier jumped off Roach and walked beside Geralt. Asking so many questions as they walked. 

“What do you love about this place? I know I’ve asked but are you sure there's no ghosts? There has to be right? Wait can you tell if your brothers are back already? Where is your room from here? Where will I stay?” 

Geralt let out a soft chuckle as Jaskier rambled. It was sweet how excited the bard was to see the keep and it made Geralt's heart soar just hearing his Bard talk about his home like that. 

“You’ll find out soon, and there are no ghosts I promise you. My room is on the opposite side of the first tower and you can choose to stay in a few rooms or my one…” Geralt trailed off as he spoke, hoping the wind stopped the Bard hearing the last bit but he wasn’t in luck. 

“Wait. You would let me stay in your room?”

“We’ve shared before Jask, not much of a difference. And being human makes you more likely to feel the cold and as you put It last night i am a ‘travel heat pack’. So if you want to share I won’t stop you” 

Jaskier just stared at Geralt, he realised the closer to Kaer Morhen the more the Witcher talked. He hoped that stayed true inside the keep as well. He liked Talking Geralt.

“I would like to share if that is okay with you and the others,” Geralt felt there was something else in that small sentence. Something he couldn’t put his finger on. The Bard smiled back at him and continued walking. They would reach the keep in about 100 paces. 

As they reached the door they were greeted by Vesemir, both Eskel and Lambert, behind him watching Jaskier with their golden cat eyes. Geralt had told Jaskier all about his brothers so Jaskier knew who each were. 

“Geralt welcome back son, I saw you had a guest so I made more food. Eskel and Lambert can put the cart away if you want to settle in.” 

As soon as Vesemir spoke, the two mentioned moved towards the cart and took the food and barrels off it, heading to the kitchen most likely. 

Geralt nodded and made a wave to Jaskier who stood forward and extended his hand to Vesemir. The older Wolf took it curiously. 

Jaskier shook it while speaking. “Pleasure to meet you Sir Witcher. I am Julian Alfred Pankratz Viscount de Lettenhove, however I go by Jaskier the Bard. I am thankful for you and the others for allowing me a place in your home. I hope to be of help this winter in assisting you in anything you need.” 

Vesemir stared at the Bard and then Geralt who smirked. 

“Hello Jaskier, and we will certainly need help this winter so thank you for offering. Now if you want I can take you to the kitchen for something to eat then Geralt could show you where you will be sleeping.”

“He’s in my room,” Geralt spoke up, Vesemir stopped for a second but didn’t say anything else to the two as they started walking the way that Eskel and Lambert had left. 

“Well I think that went splendid!” Jaskier and Geralt followed Vesemir into the hall. The smell of food hit the Bard making his stomach growl. 

“It went… well,” Geralt replies softly, he knew that the conversation wasn’t private, nothing ever was in the Keep. 

“It smells delicious! I know you didn’t get your cooking skills from Vesemir.” Jaskier joked to the man beside him who grunted in answer. 

Vesemir let out an almost silent chuckle that only Geralt heard which made the man frown as they sat down. 

“It isn’t like the courts food but it’s what we have Bard,” Vesemir said as he placed two bowls of stew in front of the pair. 

“That’s okay, I don’t really like the court foods, too showy and not a great taste. But this smells delicious. Thank you!” 

Geralt once again spotted the shock in Vesemir's expression which was schooled into his usual calm exterior. 

“I’m off to the library, don’t make a mess please. Training starts the day after tomorrow.” The older wolf left the two men to eat in silence. Jaskier was watching Geralt with something in his eye. The same thing from earlier when he asked to share the room. 

“You going to eat lark? Or are you going to stare at me?” Geralt huffed our, he could hear soft footsteps becoming louder. His brothers were finished. 

“Well you look as delicious as this stew smells.” Geralt rolled his eyes, he was used to Jaskiers flirting by now. 

“Eat the food, Jask, you’ll complain if it’s cold.” The two lapsed into silence. Jaskiers body finally dropping and realizing how tired he really was. Geralt was going to carry him to the room he just knew. 

“Geralt's Bard, how are you?” Lambert’s voice rang from behind the doors. Loud enough for the mentioned bard to look up. 

“I’m great. Are you going to come in and talk with us?” Jaskier spoke softly, he knew the two Witcher’s heard him. 

“Are you and the White Wolf decent?” Jaskier smirked with the question. Geralt let out a growl which Lambert heard and laughed at. The two opened the doors and walked over to the table they sat at. 

“Well you two look as handsome as I imagined,” Jaskier spoke first, he always did, he knew how to read people that’s the reason he was such a great bard. 

Lambert was stunned for less than a second before shooting a remark back. “You imagine me while Geralt fucks you?”

“Me and Geralt don’t fuck. We are friends.” Jaskier tried to stop the disappointment he felt leak into his voice. They were Witcher’s, they would smell it on him. 

“Really?” Lambert looked to his brother with wide eyes. Eskel watched the Bard with inquisitive eyes, Jaskier just watched the three Witcher’s. 

Two were having a discussion with their eyes and body language, something that Jaskier learned to read in Oxenfurt but this one was different. This one they must have learned from Kaer Morhen when they studied before becoming Witcher’s. He could make so many ballads about this place and it’s Wolfs. 

Eskel tore his eyes from Jaskier into the conversation happening between his brothers. Then in a blink it was finished. Jaskier watched as Lambert backed off and Eskel nodded to Geralt. 

_ God was that hot, Geralt is hot when in charge. _

The three turned to him. Lambert was amused, while the other two were a mix of embarrassment and confusion. 

“Okay I’m off to sleep. Geralt, will you be a dear and show me the way?” Jaskier was done with Witchers for the night. He was tired and sore from climbing a mountain. Geralt just stood up and Jaskier began following him. 

They passed doors, some open but most were closed and most likely locked. The open rooms showed tables and chests, probably filled with clothes, boots and other necessities in the mountain. 

They walked up two sets of stairs into a nice room. It was big, there was a fireplace in one corner already blazing. On the opposite side there was a desk and above it a small window with a brilliant view of the courtyard in the middle. Books were stacked everywhere, the floor, the units and the seats beside the fireplace. 

“Sorry it’s a mess. I like to read during winter.” Geralt moved some books away to let Jaskier sit on the seat, warming him up as he emptied some of the bags. 

“I think it’s beautiful, books hold so much knowledge and so do you.” Jaskier replied, he spotted Geralt turning away from the praise, that would not do at all. 

Jaskier watched the Witcher methodically fold his clothes and place them in one of the chests. He watched the muscles in his arms flex as he moved. He could stare all he wanted now, he only had the Geralt and the other Wolves to disapprove of it. But it seemed they were fine with men being with men which was good to know. 

He didn’t know if Geralt likes men but he never stopped the flirting so that was a bonus. Maybe he could ask him, somehow. 

“Geralt, why did Lambert think we were fucking?” That seemed a reasonable question. 

“Cause he’s a dick.” Was the response he got from the man. 

“I mean, do you regularly bed men to give him that assumption?”  _ Fuck he didn’t mean that, he was tired. Backtrack Jaskier  _

“Occasionally, why?” Geralt asked after a minute of thinking. Jaskier felt his heart soar from that answer. So simple yet so hopeful. 

“No reason dear Witcher. Making conversation is all.” The two fell into silence once again. Geralt finished with the clothes and started to take off his armor. 

Jaskier got up to help, he knew the way Geralt liked to get it off as fast as possible before sleeping. 

The two worked in tandem, repeating movements they’ve completed hundreds of times before. As Geralt stood bare, only wearing his underthings and a tight shirt, Jaskier took him in. He always did like strong men, liked to be thrown around. 

Geralt raised an eyebrow as Jaskier stared at him, Jaskier smiled softly and started to change into sleepwear. It was warmer but softer than the clothes he wore on the walk up. He could feel Geralt watching him change so gave a small show, stripping slowly and turning slightly like he had lost his outfit. 

He really wished to have Geralt's senses, wanted to know what Geralt felt. Maybe he felt the same want in his stomach, in his full body really. 

As he finished changing he climbed into bed and pulled the furs around him. Geralt was halfway changed as he stopped to watch his traveling companion change, he shook himself off and finished changing following Jaskier into the bed. It was soft and it was home. 

—

The morning after they arrived was cold and dark. The sun was hardly visible with the mountains surrounding them so it held a gloomy grey mood throughout breakfast. 

Lambert was watching Jaskier intensely, but Jaskier had dealt with Geralt for 5 Winters so he could deal with an extra Witcher watching him. 

Breakfast, made by Vesemir, was bread, eggs, porridge, and meat. Jaskier watched as the Witchers ate as much as they could as he watched it hit him that this was probably the only time of year they would know they had food provided. Jaskier let his smile drop at the realisation and watched as Geralt ate his breakfast. Vesemir lifted his eyes to scan him but just nodded, if Jaskier wasn’t used to the minute movements of a Witcher he would have missed it.

Jaskier piled food onto his plate and ate slowly, his mind was running at a pace he couldn’t keep up with. He needed to write something down to clear his mind. 

“If you will excuse me gentlemen, but I have to collect something from mine and Geralt's room. I shall be right back.” Jaskier all but ran as he stood up, his mind racing faster than Geralt did when Jaskier got hurt in Rinde. 

He jumped the stairs, 2 at a time and as the door came into view he opened it and ran to his pack. His notebook was at the top like always, he grabbed at a piece of charcoal Geralt had gifted him before the Winter and wrote. 

It had been a while since he had been so inspired by a place, but Kaer Morhen was beautiful. It was damaged but that added to the mystery. The inhabitants were hardened by the dangers of their lives, but they were soft in the way they loved each other. They were a family who saw each other every year, but every time they leave could be the last. 

Jaskier was so interested in his writing that he didn’t hear Geralt come up the stairs after a while. He didn’t see that the Witcher stopped at the door and watched him with soft eyes. Jaskier finally put his charcoal down as he filled a couple of pages in his book. He looked to the door feeling eyes on him, and he spotted Geralt. 

“Sorry I ran off, I had an idea in my head and needed to put it down to remember it.” He explained to the Witcher who just nodded at him. 

Jaskier took a second to appreciate Geralt in his home. His hair was down, something he only ever did when he felt safe, his body was the same but it didn’t hold the same tension it usually did. Maybe that was because he knew his family was safe in the keep? Jaskier watched as his hands moved, they were big and he wouldn’t mind them- 

Nope he needed to stop that thinking, Geralt was obviously not into him. 

“Okay well what is on the list for today?” Jaskier asked his travel companion who shrugged.  _ God how he fell for such a quiet and simplistic person confused him.  _

“Vesemir was waiting for you to come back down to tell us. I came up to get you so you wouldn’t get lost in writing.” Jaskier felt his heart beat faster at that, he knew Geralt also heard it. 

“Okay dear, let's get back to the others then.” Jaskier followed Geralt as they walked back down the stairs and into the huge dining area. The other three Witchers were watching the door as they walked in. Lambert was grinning while Eskel nodded and shook his hand. A bet was obviously going down between them. 

“Okay now that the Bard is back, the list for this Winter isn’t as big as last year. The East wall has a couple of cracks which need fixing, the stables need cared for and we need to hunt for food- both meat and herbs.”

Everyone nodded at the older Witcher who continued speaking. “Eskel and Lambert are on the wall. Geralt and I will go hunting and Jaskier you can tend to the animals.” 

Everyone nodded at their jobs, Jaskier was looking forward to his, he was always a big animal lover before he joined Geralt on the Path. Maybe he could get back into his old habits. 

“Okay. Well this Winter is threatening to be violent, so the wall needs to be finished by the end of this week. The animals will need their stables insulated for the snow. Lambert will show you where the material is.” 

Jaskier nodded at the man and turned to see Lambert smiling at him, the smile was more of a sadistic grin but Jaskier ignored it. 

“Training is starting tomorrow after food. Jaskier you will join for some because I doubt Geralt is teaching you on the Path.” 

Jaskier nodded enthusiastically, he had begged Geralt to teach him to fight but was always denied. He had some training with being a noble born but it was more showy than useful. 

“That sounds wonderful, you wouldn’t happen to have a bow and arrow would you? I learned to use one in Oxenfurt and I’ve been meaning to pick it back up.” Jaskier asked Vesemir who nodded. 

“We do, Eskel is better than anyone at a bow so he will teach you. Lambert will teach you daggers and Geralt will teach swords.” Lambert let out a groan at this but Eskel just nodded while Geralt sat in silence. 

“Go do the work then, we haven’t got long.” With that everyone was moving, Lambert shoved Jaskier the way of a closed door. Eskel went to the courtyard to look at the damage and Geralt and Vesemir walked into a room filled with weapons. 

Jaskier found himself in a room filled with building materials, Lambert picked a few up and dropped them in his arms as he held some.

“The stables will need more than that so don’t forget the way. Follow me and I’ll show you the way to do it.” Jaskier followed the Witcher, already thinking of descriptions up for the prickly wolf. 

The two walked into the courtyard, Eskel was scaling the wall and Lambert pointed to where they kept the animals.

“You need to make sure the horses are kept fed, watered and warm. The materials,” he kicked at the pile they had made, “you’ll use to keep them warm. The coop for the chickens will need to be built better. Use the wood for that. For the goat, be careful Eskel and Vesemir are attached to her, you need to make sure she can’t get out of her hold. She tries to wander a lot.” 

“Okay. Thank you, what are their names?” 

“Roach you know, Scorpion is Eskel’s, he's the Hackney, and my one hasn’t got a name but he’s the black Nilfgaardian purebred. The goat is Lil’ Bleater.”

“You need to name your horse! A name is the most important thing to have,” 

“I’m not sentimental at all Lark, he will probably be killed anyway so a name means nothing.” With that Lambert left, walking to the wall that Eskel was sitting on, and also scaled it like it was nothing.

Jaskier shook his head and walked over to the horses. He needed to get them to trust him then they would be okay. 

“Hello sweet things, I am going to get you something to eat and then clean your room out. You okay with that?” He let the horses nibble at his outfit, it wasn’t his nicest clothes so was happy to let them nibble. 

“Okay, so we have Roach, Scorpion and no name. I think I can wear Lambert down enough to name you. Something strong for such a handsome horse. Maybe Skugga? I do love some good Skellige words and I bet Lambert knows Skellige.” The horse in question let out a nicker which Jaskier took as a yes to the name.

“I'll go and get your treats give me a minute.” And just like that Jaskier was checking over their shoes, teeth and coats to make sure they were all healthy. None appeared to have any immediate problems but Scorpion did have a small scratch on his back right leg. 

Jaskier pet them all before gathering up some oats and a few old pieces of fruit for them all to share. He watched as they ate food and sniffed each other. Roach and Scorpion seemed accustomed to each other but both were wary of the new stallion. He let them do what horses did as he placed more wood and insulation into their stables. 

Once sure the three were happy he moved onto the goat. Lil’ Bleater. She was very energetic and happy to have someone to play with. She ran at Jaskier and knocked into him while he tried to place wood planks down in her pen. It was smaller than the horses but no less cared for. It only needed to be built a little bit higher to stop the goat from jumping out. Jaskier laughed when she nudged him and he eventually gave up and played with her. 

She was so small and adorable so Jaskier quickly fell in love with her as well. Jaskier could hear the two Witchers in the wall shouting something but was ignoring them. He had a goat in his arms, his life was complete. 

Taking the time to check Lil’ Bleater for injuries or anything wrong he was happy to see nothing and the little goat was even starting to tire of the playing. Meaning Jaskier could finish her pen, he hammered in new insulation to keep the goat warm, just as he did with the horses. Happy with the work he stepped out and walked over to the pile of wood he had left. He would need more for the chickens. 

Heading into the keep again he felt heat hit him, and he realized how cold it was outside. He definitely needed more clothes on. Without thinking he wandered into the room he was sharing with Geralt and found a warm cloak made from bear fur it looked like. It smelled like Geralt so he guessed it was his, they shared cloaks before so he shrugged it on and headed to the room filled with wood. He picked up as much as he could carry and headed back to the animals. 

He spotted Lambert and Eskel staring at him as he waved up and smiled as he carried on working. Being inside and now out made him really feel the cold, but the faster he got to work the warmer he would be. Or that’s what Geralt always told him when he complained. So that’s what he did. He started to build a coop. Following the same patterns as the one already there, just making it bigger. He started to hum quietly, a few new melodies he was trying to work out. He didn’t even realise he was singing until he couldn’t hear Lambert or Eskel joking around on the wall.

He stopped, and looked up to them. Eskel was watching him, from where Jaskier was it seemed he had a longing expression. But that was just a trick of the light, right? Lambert was watching Jaskier, he wasn’t making fun of him but just listening. If they weren’t complaining he wasn’t going to stop singing. 

He started with a few old hymns he was taught in Oxenfurt. He looked up to the two and smiled as they were nodding along with the songs. He remembered Geralt saying something about Eskel being from the hills. And Jaskier guesses he was around Geralt's age and he knew a song from around that time. 

“The old hen she cackled, she cackled in the yard

The old hen she cackled, she cackled in the lot; 

The next time she cackled, she cackled in the pot. 

The old hen she cackled, she cackled, she cackled; 

And the rooster laid the egg. 

The old hen she cackled, and she cackled on the fence; 

The old hen she cackled, and she ain't cackled since.”

Jaskier was singing softly, but he heard another voice join him. Looking to the wall, Eskel was singing along as Lambert watched with sad eyes. Eskel knew it then. Jaskier felt a warm feeling grow into his chest as he watched Eskel stare into the sky, remembering something. 

Jaskier worked in silence after that, he finished the coop and nearly collapsed from the work he completed. The sky was darker, the sun having past over them as they worked and now behind the mountains. 

Deciding to stay out and play with Lil’ Bleater for more, he listened to the Keep and the noises from it. Eskel and Lambert were finishing up the wall, the animals were clicking and snorting to each other. The wind was howling, and somewhere far off a cry from a monster was heard. One of them would deal with it before leaving probably, he would ask Geralt later. 

The cold was starting to settle back into his body as he sat, moving Lil’ Bleater off his lap carefully he stood and moved to the bottom of the wall. Looking up he saw that the two were watching him impatiently, or Lambert was. 

“I’m going to go and wash up before dinner. Is there anywhere to have a bath?” Geralt had said something about a Hot Spring they used as a bath, but failed to show him where this was. 

“Be down in a second Lark,” Lambert shouted down, he then looked at Eskel who shook his head. And just like that Lambert was jumping down. Jaskier let out a Yelp as the Witcher landed not even two feet away from him. 

Eskel was smart, he made his way down using the wall. Lambert said something about being boring and Jaskier snorted making the men look at him.  _ Those eyes so fucking hot.  _

Lambert, once again, wore the amused smirk on his face as Eskel froze. Making Jaskier realise that Witcher’s could smell emotions basically. And well, arousal was definitely an emotion. 

“Okay, bath. I could also do with one so I’m going to join. Eskel you need one too, you stink.” The man in question let out a growl at that but Lambert just smacked his back and started walking. Jaskier followed with Eskel beside him. 

“That song about the Hen, where did you learn that?” Eskel asked as they entered the keep. Lambert was still leading the way. 

“Oxenfurt, we have to learn songs and hymns from each area. I really liked the older songs, something about the cheerful tune holding a dangerous story. I was destined to follow a Witcher I like to think.” Jaskier explained with a cheerful smile on his face. They were below the keep now, in a basement of sorts. 

Lambert opened two doors and led the Bard into a beautiful room. There were around 10 separate baths, pools really, each looked like they had benches carved into them to allow the users to sit in them. The water was crystal clear, like it was from the cleanest reservoir. The candles needed lighting but Eskel got to work on them using a bit of Igni, and when he finished Jaskier felt his breath leave him again. 

The light reflecting from the water was beautiful, and well it also helped that there were two very good looking Witcher’s getting naked beside them. This Winter was going to be amazing. 

Jaskier following the other two also stripped off his clothes, and wandered over to the same pool. Eskel once again used Igni against the stone in the water to heat it up to the right temperature. 

Lambert let out a small groan as he slipped into the hot water, Eskel followed but didn’t say anything. Jaskier also stepped into the water and like Lambert, he also let out a groan which made both Witcher’s freeze. Jaskier didn’t mention it but started to clean the dirt and grime that had made his skin its home. 

The three of them cleaned off, and not wanting to leave the warmth yet, just sat in the pool. Jaskier looked over the two bodies opposite him. He didn’t try and hide his interests so the other two watched him as well. 

Eskel was slightly bigger, but not by much. His hands were bigger than Lambert’s and Geralt's he guessed. They would be perfect for piano or other things. He was clean shaven and his hair was longer than Lambert’s but still short compared to Geralts. His scars added to his look, making him feel dangerous but extremely hot. Gods what Jaskier would do to that man. Letting his gaze lower he couldn’t help but see that he was well endowed and damn what Jaskier was imagining. 

Lambert however was different. He didn’t hold as many scars as the other, but there was a chaotic feeling in his movements. He had a short beard, and a receding hairline but it, like Eskels scars, added to his look. His hands were smaller, but still bigger than Jaskier’s. His gaze again dropped lower and holy fuck. Were all Witchers that big? That seemed like a respectable question to answer in his life. Maybe starting with the Wolves. 

And Jaskier has never been known as shy or smart so asked the first question that popped into his head. “So do you fuck each other during winter?” 

Both stopped their own investigation of his looks to look into his eyes. Lambert just snorted and looked to Eskel for the answer. 

“I’m not sure why you need to know.” Jaskier definitely needed to know. He needed to know like yesterday. 

“We do Lark, it gets boring this far into the mountains. But it seems we will have to cope without Geralt this year.” Jaskier let himself think about that for a second or two. All of them together, who fucked who? Did one prefer to bottom? He needed answers. 

“Geralt and I are not fucking. No idea why you would think that.” Jaskier finally said after a second. 

“But you want to,” it wasn’t a question, just an observation making Jaskier snort. 

“Well you’ve seen him, but I want to fuck most people so…” he let the sentence trail off, a clear invitation to the two. He may be very in love with Geralt but he wasn’t blind and holy Gods were these two hot. 

“Hmmm. Careful Lark, or I might take you up on that offer one day.” Lambert replied, he then stood on the bench, and stepped out the water after cleaning off. Jaskier followed the movements with his eyes until the man left the room. 

Eskel, still staying silent, was watching Jaskier with a question on his mind. Jaskier could see the same traits that Geralt carried. 

“You love Geralt, but would fuck Lambert?” 

“Not just Lambert, you are extremely handsome and the things I could do to you,” Jaskier watched as Eskel’s mind took that in. The way his eyes flashed with shock, amusement, lust and then settling on distrust. Jaskier was proud of how well he could read Witcher’s now. 

“You don’t need to lie, Lambert and Geralt want you so go to them,” Jaskier felt his heart stop as he listened to the other man. 

“Wait. Okay two questions. One, do you think I wouldn’t fuck you? Because your hands have been in a fantasy I really want to play out. Two, how do you know Geralt wants me?” 

“Bard you don’t want to be near me, you think you do. And he stinks of lust when you are nearby, more than he normally does when he’s home.” 

Jaskier blinked, there was a lot to unpack there. Eskel doesn’t think he wants him, well that would need to change. Geralt wants him. That was going to be used tonight. And Geralt also likes to fuck Eskel and Lambert. Was Vesemir ever involved? He didn’t think so, he acted like a father to the three younger wolves. 

“Oh Eskel dear, I want to do many things to you. But if you do not want to, I will back off.” Eskel watched Jaskier as he stepped out of the pool. He spotted a few towels Lambert had thrown to the two and picked one up. He wrapped it around himself and left Eskel to his thinking. 

Jaskier changed quickly, not wanting to be naked in the cold any longer. His mind was running rapidly with fantasy’s. Maybe Geralt could have sex with Lambert while he watched. Or be fucked by one while the other watched? Or both of them on him at once. His dick was very interested by these new thoughts and started to fill out. 

The Witcher in the pool could definitely smell it, and he wouldn’t lie and say that didn’t increase his arousal. Lambert would be able to smell him too if he left the room, which he was going to do. 

He opened the door, and with a sigh closed it. His dick was straining against his clothes with each step. He was close to the staircase to the room when he spotted a flash of white hair. Geralt and Vesemir were back. Jaskier really wanted to run into Geralt on the way to the room. Or maybe Geralt would come look for him. 

He slowly and painfully made his way up to the room, each step adding friction to the already dripping dick in his small clothes. He shut the door, making sure to not fully close it, he wanted Geralt to smell him. 

He threw his clothes off and fell into bed, the oil he used was in his bag so he made his way over with a groan. He needed to be fucked now, it had been too long. 

He poured some oil onto his hand and let it drop to his dick. Slowly stroking it up and down, never too fast or too slow. Letting it go he brought his legs up to his chest and spread them. He let out a low moan as he trailed a finger around the rim of his hole. Never one to deny himself pleasure he pushed in slowly. Dragging his finger almost completely out, he then pushed back in. Creating a rhythm he could there up with as he ground his hips into his hand. 

He knew the Witchers could smell and probably hear him so why they weren’t coming up to him was beyond him. He wanted them inside him now and they weren’t helping his plan. 

He let out a short cry as he ground his finger into his prostate. Adding another finger fast he sped up, he was close and knew it. What would Geralt do if he walked down wearing the same clothes as now? All of them smelling what he had just done on him. Would Geralt just grab him and drag him to their room? Maybe Lambert would join? Or Lambert and Eskel? The thought of being watched set him over the edge and he let out a loud cry as he came. His spent was left in ropes on his chest and stomach. Maybe he should leave it there? 

Did he want Vesemir to smell him? He already knew what he had done but would that push it too far? Sighing, he stayed in the bed for a while. His legs were weak and he really didn’t have the energy to move after that. 

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing saw was Geralt changing out of armor beside the bed. Jaskier opened his eyes wide as he watched the man remove each piece. He brought his arms up and helped him take off the shirt and leave him in only trousers. 

His chest was covered in scars, and Jaskier couldn’t stop himself when he dragged a finger across a few. He knew where most of them were from, he stitched a lot of them up when his Witcher couldn’t do it himself. 

— 

Geralt let out a breath as Jaskier touched him. He could smell the lust on the Bard, as well as the evidence of what he had done earlier and everyone heard him. 

Jaskier was dragging his finger lower down, passing his navel. He let out a groan as a finger dipped into his trousers. Jaskiers bright blue eyes looked up, begging him for permission. 

“Fuck Jask,” he let out as the bard pulled his trousers lower. His hands were touching his thighs and he could feel each callus from lute playing. 

“I had an interesting conversation earlier. Eskel said you wanted me. Do you?” Jaskier let his mouth drop to Geralt's skin, kissing his chest softly. 

“Yes, fuck fuck,” Jaskier let out a chuckle as Geralt moaned. He was liking this. 

“Tell me to stop and I will Geralt” the bard looked up to the Witcher with his blue eyes which he knew were full of want. 

“I will. Fuck Jask please,” Geralt wasn’t one to say please so Jaskier nodded softly to the man. 

“Do you want to know what I was thinking when I was fucking myself earlier?” He let his hand wrap around Geralt's very hard dick. 

Geralt let out a moan which Jaskier took as a yes. He twirled a finger around Geralt's sac and watched as the man shook from pleasure.

“I wanted you to come and see me, spread out on the bed and moaning. Wanted you to fuck me, make everyone hear what we were doing. Then we would go down and Lambert and Eskel would smell you on me.” 

Geralt was moaning as Jaskier worked his hand up and down his length. He sucked on a nipple and Geralt would deny it but he let out a cry from the sensation. Jaskier stopped and looked up, eyes dark from lust. 

“Lambert and Eskel are also very beautiful, and I know you three like to fuck when here. Would you let me watch? Watch you fucking each other and moan for more? Do you like to be fucked by them?” 

Geralt was close to sobbing when Jaskier moved his hand away, he lowered himself down so that he could easily take the dick into his mouth. 

“Jask fuck. I’m close,” Geralt whined, as Jaskier sucked his head in his lips. Then in one motion he took it all in his mouth and Geralt shook. He was so close Jaskier was not helping with that display.

“Jask. Jask please!” Geralt dropped his head down as he came into Jaskiers mouth. He watched the bard open his mouth and show him, then he swallowed it. Geralt let out a groan from just that, the bard was magic. 

“Fuck Jask, you, just fuck” Jaskier let out a chuckle as Geralt watched the bard move back into the bed, he joined him not touching him yet. But Jaskier dragged him close and the two stayed like that, hugging as Jaskier felt his eyes drop. 

Geralt stayed up as long as he could, imaging the things that the bard had said. Would he want to watch the three of them? He did miss Eskel and Lambert fucking him, they usually fucked the first night but he left them two on their own to sleep with Jaskier. 

—

The morning was brighter and it woke Geralt up, he could hear Lambert and Eskel talking quietly in Eskels room. They had heard everything Jaskier said last night, that much was obvious. Nothing in the keep was private. He hoped Vesemir was able to block it out or use that new spell he had bought, it stopped noise getting into his room and cost him a lot. 

Jaskier was beginning to stir beside him so he let his hand drop to his soft hair. The bard's eyes opened slowly and smiled up at the Witcher. 

“Hey, uhm so last night was good,” Jaskier spoke softly as the other smiled. 

“Yeah it was,” Geralt replied as he felt Jaskier move closer to him. The bard pressed into his dick which was hard again. 

“Again?” Jaskier asked as he moved his hand to grab him. Geralt shook his head. 

“I’m going to take care of you,” he replied, he moved his body so he had Jaskiers hands above him and he was essentially pinned down and Jaskier felt his arousal spike again. 

“Fuck Geralt, you are fucking fantastic.” The bard moaned out when Geralt mouthed at his chest. Geralt definitely loves his chest hair and he took a second to smell it. It was Jaskiers elderberry, Wood and grass smell. He also smelt of Geralt and that was his going to become his favorite scent he guessed. 

Geralt moved his mouth lower, and took in each moan that Jaskier let out. It wasn’t often that the bard was rendered speechless so the Witcher was proud. 

He licked Jaskiers dick, and used one of his hands to circle his hole. Not pushing in, just applying some pressure. Jaskier was moaning and trying to move but Geralt still held him pinned down. He could feel the bard's arousal grow stronger at the restriction on his movement. 

Jaskier was moaning, he had stopped trying with his words and he let out a very loud strangled moan as Geralt took him in his mouth. The Witcher's mouth was like magic. He knew how to move his tongue to get Jaskiers eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

Geralt moves his mouth off, only holding the bard's head in his mouth as he looks up to Jaskier who was panting at the sight. Geralt used his tongue and circle Jaskiers dick, and swallowed it again. Jaskier wasn’t able to keep himself from coming with that. 

Geralt swallowed it all, and moved off the Bard so Jaskier could move. He didn’t move much, except to bring Geralt into a kiss, which the Witcher allowed. 

“Fuck Geralt, we should have been doing this for ages!” Jaskier spoke to the man, who had started stroking his own dick while watching Jaskier smile at him. 

It didn’t take long for Geralt to come on Jaskier as well, and if Jaskier said that wasn’t something he wanted to happen well that would make him a liar. The two fell into a comfortable silence. 

“Everyone heard right?” Jaskier finally asked the quiet room, the fire crackling and their breathing the only thing to hear. 

“Well Lambert and Eskel definitely did, heard them talking about it earlier. Don’t know about Vesemir though. He has a spell he can use to cancel noise out.” 

“Well did you think about what I said? About watching or…” his voice trailed off, watching the Witcher whose eyes went wide. 

“It’s fine if you don’t. It was just a thought,” Jaskier quickly added as he tried to hide his face with embarrassment. 

“You need to ask them first,” Geralt whispered into Jaskiers ear as he kissed his cheek. He heard Jaskiers heart beat faster and the slight hint of arousal at that. 

“Yeah I can do that definitely. Yep,” The Bard smiles as Geralt dropped his head into his neck. He could feel Geralt sucking a mark on his skin, and he was already thinking of how to get Eskel and Lambert interested. 

“You didn’t come down for dinner last night, and breakfast is being made. You want to wash up and then head down?” 

“I don’t have the energy to move. I’m going to stay here forever!” Jaskier flung his arms up onto his pillow as he dramatically sighed to sell the part. 

“Well that’s a shame, guess you will miss all the fun.” Geralt spoke to the man as he stood up and moved to the bowl of water which he heated slightly with some Igni. He grabbed a cloth and started to clean himself up as much as he could. 

Jaskier was watching him, eyes taking in all that body which he could now ogle and touch all he wanted. He watched the water drip down his body as he dragged it across his chest. 

“You want to get up yet?” Geralt asked with his back turned to Jaskier. The man in question sighed but sat up slowly. The work from yesterday was making his arms and legs weak. He knew he wasn’t 18 anymore but he was still young! 

Geralt turned around and slowly brought himself closer to Jaskier. Making sure the cloth was soaked he cleaned up the Bard who let him without question. 

The two, now cleaned and awake properly, were able to grab some clothes and put them on. Jaskier picked up one of Geralt's cloaks again and put it on. 

“Ready?” Jaskier asked as Geralt was watching him change. The Witcher nodded and the two headed down the stairs, Jaskier was in front and he could feel Geralt watching him walk. 

At the bottom of the stairs Jaskier could finally hear others talking in the dining area. Geralt let out a sigh, so obviously they were talking about them. 

“They heard, Vesemir told them to not bring it up beside him. Be good,” Geralt warned Jaskier who nodded with a blush, he was a bit embarrassed but that never stopped him before. He was a Noble Born Travelling Bard, he had seen and heard everything that could be thrown at him. 

The two opened the doors and Jaskiers gaze found Lambert who was looking at him with amusement and want. He moved his eyes to Eskel who just looked embarrassed, and Jaskier felt bad for him. Vesemir looked like he had for the past two days, a calm face but something was different. 

Geralt shoved Jaskier towards the table where they sat, the Bard took a seat and grabbed some food to pile onto his plate. Geralt followed him and picked something to eat before the other three Witchers started to eat again. 

The meal was awkward but Jaskier didn’t care, he was thinking of how to get everything he wanted. Training was meant to start after breakfast, and well that could be fun. 

“Training is starting in 20 minutes. Anyone late is running the walls.” With that Vesemir left the room, he could probably feel the awkwardness between the four. 

“Sounds like you two had fun last night.” Lambert asked in a mocking tone, Jaskier looked to the Witcher and smiled. 

“We did. You are always welcome to join.” Lambert stopped his next stupid remark and turned to Geralt who nodded at him. 

“You a bit of a slut Lark?” Lambert asked, the man just smiled at him. 

“I am a very proud slut, definitely witchersexual.” With that the tension in the room was so thick it could be tasted. Jaskier just enjoyed the stunned look on Eskel and Lambert’s face. 

“What? It is your keep. I am merely a guest, I cannot keep Geralt from you at all.” Jaskier stood up and moved his plate into the kitchen. He cleaned it as fast as possible, he wanted to be the first in the courtyard with Vesemir to apologize. 

He could hear the other three talking but nothing he could make out, he walked out of the room and passed them with a smile. He quickly made his way into the courtyard and looked at Vesemir. 

The man was looking at the swords for training, probably checking them for damage, so Jaskier quietly made his way towards him. Vesemir looked up and nodded his head at the advancing bard. 

“Sir Vesemir, I wish to apologize about last night. I did not intend to cause you any discomfort.” Jaskier lowered his head softly, a sign of his apology. 

“Bard it’s nothing I haven’t heard before. And please stop with the Sir and all that fancy talk. Only one person was allowed to call me Sir and well he isn’t here anymore.” Jaskier let out a snort at that, was Vesemir saying what he thought he was saying?

“Okay. Well I am still sorry, is there anything I can help with before training?” 

“Pick a sword, make sure you can carry it and move it easily. Being a noble I’m guessing you had some training,” 

“Ah yes, my father thought he could make me more manly with sword training, hunting and even horse riding. But the man failed terribly.” 

“Well Lambert and Geralt are excellent teachers, taught them myself, and Eskel is the best archer I’ve seen in a Witcher.” Jaskier nodded at the man who waved him over to the swords on the bench. 

“Well I am sure to learn from them. Do you still join the training or do you just watch?” Jaskier asked as he picked up a sword, it wasn’t too long but was also not too short. 

“I still join. But for today I am going to watch and help teach you.” The Witcher replies, as he stared at the three others appearing from the door. 

“Okay. For today Eskel and Lambert are paired, Geralt and Jaskier. No signs, first blood for you two,” he nodded to Eskel and Lambert who nodded back, “and Geralt train your bard like a Witcher not a noble.”

The four all nodded and got into position. Jaskier was holding the sword he had chosen, Geralt picked up one and held it for a second before picking a different one. The new one had a curved hilt which Jaskier knew Geralt preferred. 

“Start.” Vesemir said as he stood back and watched Geralt and Jaskier fall into a defensive stand. Jaskier remembered enough to know he should wait for Geralt to attack him and then fall into a parry, but he knew Geralt enough to realize he wouldn’t make the first move. 

Knowing the opponent did give the Bard some advantage. He faked right and slid into a left attack. Hitting Geralt's leg and making the Witcher stumble. The Witcher looked at the Bard with dark eyes.  _ No more going easy  _

Geralt became aggressive. Jaskier parties as many hits he could, but was forced to dodge more than he wanted to. He was watching the man, he followed a 3 4 3 pattern. Three left attacks, four lower and then three on his right. 

If Jaskier could force him back then he would have the advantage. So he did. When Geralt went to attack his right he fell forward and pressed his sword into Geralt's neck. The Witcher glanced down at it and then to the Bard who smirked. In a move Jaskier couldn’t even see, Geralt pushed him back, tripped him and fell on him. Essentially straddling the Bards hips, so no one could blame him for the scent of lust. 

Jaskier looked up to Geralt and saw how his eyes were dark and wanting. He couldn’t hear Eskel or Lambert fighting anymore so looked over to them watching the scene. Vesemir sighed and shook his head. 

“Geralt run the wall, don’t come back until you don’t smell of lust. Jaskier come over here and I’ll go over what was good and bad.” 

Geralt sighed but walked over to the wall and climbed it. He set off on a run and Vesemir finally turned his attention to the Bard. 

“You two continue. I cannot smell blood so you are obviously not working hard enough. Loser runs with Geralt.” With that the two started to fight again, harder than before because fuck no one wanted to run the walls. 

“How did I do?” Jaskier asked as he say before Vesemir. 

“You have more training that I guessed. Your father might not like your profession but he should be proud of your skill. But you do have some things to fix,” Jaskier was brimming with pride at the compliment from the older Witcher. He was rarely complimented so it made him proud of his effort. 

“Your footwork needs changing. You put too much weight on your front and that makes it harder to transition into a parry. You need to also leave your body loose. Not so much that you are in danger, just enough that you can move like water. You never know when you need to dodge from a different angle and having that fluidity will save you.” 

“Okay, footwork and fluidity. Is there an easy way to learn this or is it just practice makes perfect?”

“Footwork is easy to learn, a few days on it and you will be able to do it in your sleep. And for moving, it’s just flexibility. Training and stretches will help, and I’m sure you’ll get enough stretching over Winter.” Vesemir smirked at the Bard who smirked back. 

“Ah yes I think I will, shall we practice until Geralt is back? I would like to learn from the master himself.” Jaskier pointed to the sword Geralt left behind and Vesemir nodded. 

The two opened with a defensive, but unlike Geralt, Vesemir initiated the first attack forcing him back. He tried to remember to keep pressure off his front and more on the back foot. He parried another strong attack and used the momentum to roll out of line. He went in for an attack and watched as Vesemir parried. He needed to find a point to attack. So far the man was able to counter every attack he tried. 

The two continued to dance around each other for awhile, until Jaskier spotted a weak point. Vesemir favored his right arm. He was able to use his left, but the right was his main sword arm. If he could get him to switch to the left he would be able to use fast attacks to force him back. Maybe he could get a hit. 

So he tried, he went in for an attack on the left, watching as Vesemir switched arms with delight. He fell backwards, and ran to the right attacking fast. The man didn’t stand a chance of stopping the Bard until he felt Jaskiers sword against his chest. 

He dropped his sword to show his submission. It had been a while since he was bested by someone, even if he was going easy on him, and god was he proud of the Bard. 

“Holy shit” was softly uttered behind the two, both turned to see Lambert and Eskel staring at them. Jaskier bowed dramatically as he watched the two Witchers stare at him. 

“Both of you run the walls. You smell worse than Geralt.” Jaskier snorted at that and watched the two start on their own run. He turned to Vesemir who smiled softly. 

“I’m guessing you went easy on me?” Jaskier asked as he sat down. Vesemir joined him and looked towards the sky. 

“Not as much as you think. I was watching for your method. You seemed to realize I favor my right and forced me to use my left. I’m impressed you caught that, it took those three a long time to spot that. Your footwork was also improving as time went on.” 

“Well as a bard I was taught to read body language. All I had to do was look and put things together. I’m glad I impressed,” he replied, he could hear Geralt close by. 

“Those three are stupid so it will take a while for them to realise but they will. Also they stink of lust so please try and be quiet, I will be in the library for the rest of the day.” 

“I shall try. The person you mentioned, was he a Witcher?” Jaskier spoke softly as he saw Vesemir's face grow into a sad smile. 

“He was. And this conversation is not suitable for sober me. If you ever get bored of them come to the library and we can have a proper educated conversation with good wine.”

Jaskier nodded as Vesemir looked back to the sky, the man had obviously been in love with this person. But he died, most likely in the raid and Jaskier had never hated human civilization more. 

Geralt dropped down on the opposite side of the courtyard after some time. He was sweating and Vesemir nodded in approval. 

“After the other two are back from their run training is over. You all need a bath, I will be in the library until dinner.” 

Geralt nodded at the older Witcher, he fell on the ground beside Jaskier and watched the sky with them. For someone who loved noise, Jaskier basked in the silence. It was calming. 

Eskel and Lambert eventually joined them and Vesemir nodded a goodbye to them all and headed to the library. The four of them stayed in the courtyard until Lambert spoke up. 

“Geralt you should have seen him, you were running and The Lark here asked to fight Vesemir. You know how the old man is, but Jaskier won. Fucking incredible.” 

Jaskier blushed under the stares of all three Witchers but just nodded at Geralt's inquisitive look. 

“You need a bath. You all do,” Jaskier said as he smiled at Geralt. 

“Yeah I think we do.” Geralt replies, looking at Eskel and Lambert who both nodded as well. 

“Let’s Go then.” 

As the four of them made their way to the baths, Jaskier was aware that all their eyes were on him. He was always happy to be watched, and add in the fact that Vesemir said they all smelled of lust for him, oh yes this would be fun. 

Geralt was watching his Bard as they undressed for the bath. He could see his gaze drift between all three of them, and had never felt so watched before. 

Jaskier, now undressed, turned to face them and all three of them couldn’t help but drop their gaze lower. How they only started this thing annoyed Geralt, he could have stared at this man for years.

Jaskier walked away from the three and stepped into a pool, the Witcher’s following behind like puppy dogs. Geralt had many ideas but Jaskier was in charge and everyone knew that. 

“So tell me why did Vesemir make you all run the wall?” Jaskier asked as he grabbed the oils he had placed in the room last night. 

“Because he’s a dick?” Lambert supplies, Jaskier laughs but shakes his head slightly. The Witcher can’t help but feel guilty, for what he didn’t know. 

“Is it because he could see how fucking hot you are and we could too?” Geralt asks the bard who hums in reply. 

No one speaks, all watching Jaskier lather soap on his body and clean himself. Geralt moves closer to help, only to be pushed slightly away. 

“Eskel, do you know why?” The bard turned to the scarred Witcher who swallowed under the gaze. 

“We smelt of ‘lust and want’ as he likes to say,” the bard smiles at the answer. Eskel feels pride swell up in his chest at that small approval. 

“Why did you smell like that? We were just training.” 

“Fuck Jask,” Geralt let out a tortured sigh. He could smell all of their arousal but he couldn’t do anything about it. 

“I don’t know Geralt, I have other plans for today. Now I have some questions. Are you up for answering them? You don’t need too of course.” 

All three nodded at him, making the smile he wore brighten even more. 

“Okay. Well first i know you like to fuck each other so my question is, who likes what?”

Jaskier takes in their reaction. Eskel looks stunned, Geralt looks a little taken aback but Lambert doesn’t even look at him just stared into the water. 

Eskel spoke first. “Well I don’t really care, I prefer to give though.” 

Jaskier nodded at this, his plan was building before his eyes. Now Geralt and Lambert. 

“Same. Depends what mood I’m in really.” Geralt replied with a shrug. He never really cared if he gave or received, he liked both. 

Jaskier smiled at him and turned his eyes to Lambert who was still avoiding everyone’s eyes. Jaskier understood his hesitation. 

“Are you okay Lambert?” The Bard asked softly, not wanting to scare the Witcher. The man in question looked up and nodded. 

“Uhm. Well I like it. You know..” he trails off as the other three watch him. Jaskier could sense his discomfort so left him. 

“Okay question two. What do you like? Are there any kinks or fetishes? I’ll go first. I like to fuck and be fucked, I sometimes like to be in charge but other days I want no control. I am fine with being tied up, being smacked around a little bit. I’m okay with humiliation but only if I ask beforehand. I do not like being blinded, or being told how worthless I am. I am willing to try more things as well.” 

He watched as that information made its way to each Witcher. Geralt licked his lips at new ideas he got, Lambert smirked at something and Eskels eyes flared wider. 

“I like being fucked. Not a big fan of fucking.” Lambert blurted out. He turned to the other two Witchers who had a hungry look in their eyes. Jaskier also could not wait until later, so many plans. 

“Okay. Do you like some thing’s and not others?” Jaskier asked the Witcher who nodded softly. 

“I like being tied up, and hit. I kind of like hair pulling and not being in charge. But no name calling. Can’t deal with that.”

The other three nodded to him, Jaskier had guessed about the submissive side to the man. He was energetic, aggressive and overall his need to be loud was something he saw a lot in Oxenfurt when with subs.

“I don’t actually know what I like. Most whorehouses don’t accept my money after they see the scars.” 

Jaskier let his eyes fall on Eskel, he once again felt a hatred for human civilization. How dare they deny this amazing man something. 

“Okay well we can explore what you like and don’t like. Maybe you will realize some things.” Eskel nodded at the bard and then turned to Geralt. 

“It’s sort of embarrassing.I like to. Fuck you made this look easy Jask.” 

“It’s okay. If you don’t want to tell us that’s fine. We can continue with questions.”

“No it’s fine. I like smelling things on people.” Jaskiers eyes went wide, that explained why Geralt sniffed him last night. 

“Not stupid, I can already think of where that would come in. We need to hurry up these questions because I’m becoming impatient,” Jaskier sighed as he moved his hips to try and release some pressure. 

“I’m not sure what else I like.” Geralt added as he looked to Eskel and Lambert. 

“Fuck. Okay next question. How do you want to do this? Because you are all fucking hot and I want to know if you are okay with each other. Or what?”

“Wait. Like all fucking each other?” Geralt asked. His gaze going between all three of them. 

“Yes. Or we can do it differently. Maybe you and Eskel would prefer to be together. I'm sure Lambert would let me be with him. Or any version of that.” 

“Oh okay. Well I’m not sure. I mean I want to be with you all but I’m fine with anything.” Geralt spoke, mainly to Eskel and Lambert. 

“If we were all together, would two of us be able to go off on our own? Eskel asked Jaskier who nodded. 

“Just so I’m clear. I want to be fucked by you all. I don’t care how.” Lambert spoke up. Jaskier couldn’t help the spike of lust he felt. Lambert was giving him so many ideas. 

“We could try, all four of us. And if two of us want a day or two on their own then that’s okay?” 

All three nodded at Eskel who smiled and nodded. 

“Okay finale question. Who has the biggest bed?” With that all three Witchers looked between each other and then back to Jaskier. 

“Eskel,” Lambert and Geralt replied as they looked at the man. 

“Okay. Now clean up, I am tired and in need of hugs from all of you.” The four of them cleaned themselves off fast, all just wanting to be in bed. 

Once cleaned, and out of the pool Jaskier allowed his eyes to wander all three wolves. They shared similarities but all were so different and Jaskier couldn’t wait to come apart under them. 

Throwing on clean shirts and trousers, three of them followed Eskel to his room. They would deal with their packs later on. But Jaskier had a plan and it took them right up to dinner time. 

Eskel opened the door, the Witchers letting Jaskier take in the sight. His room was also filled with books, but unlike Geralts, most were poetry. He spotted a few familiar titles, and was that one of his? He would need to investigate further but later. Unlike Geralt's room, he did not have a desk, instead he had a chest of drawers and the top was filled with little trinkets. 

“I love this room. It holds so much personality.” Eskel would deny it till the end of his days, but he was proud that the Bard liked his room. 

“Okay so today we are testing everything out. If someone says stop we stop and talk. Okay?” All three witches nodded at him. “Okay, so you three go lie down and I shall join in a second.”

He watched as the three grown Witchers basically fell into following his command. He stripped his shirt off, leaving himself shirtless. He knew he would be too hot in a Witcher cuddle puddle. 

He looked back and smiled at the arrangement. Geralt was on the far right, Lambert in the middle and being spooned by Eskel. There was a space for him, in between Geralt and Lambert. He crawled into the bed and joined them. He used his left arm that he was lying on to pet Lambert’s cheek. His right arm was stretched over the Witcher to Eskel. He was content to lie there forever. 

He pet Lambert’s cheek, taking each soft moan in. He watched as Eskel played with his hair, softly pulling at some strands. The result was Lambert letting out a louder moan. 

Geralt was petting Jaskiers hair and god how he loved that, he closed his eyes and just let the man pet him. He moved his hand to Lambert’s chin and lifted it so he could bring him in for a soft kiss. He could feel Geralt and Eskel watching them so Lambert and him put on a show. 

They deepened the kiss, Jaskier was rougher than he normally was, but was rewarded with moans from Lambert. He explored the young Witcher's mouth using his tongue. Exploring each area which made him moan into the kiss. He was letting Jaskier be in charge and Jaskier felt like he hit the jackpot. 

The two pulled away when Jaskier felt a need to breathe. He looked into Lambert’s eyes and loved the look of want and submission in them. Jaskier tightened his grip on Lambert’s chin and moved it up so he was able to get at his neck. 

He kissed down the strong neck. He felt a scar, and he decided lick it which made Lambert moan and the other two chuckle. He softly bit into the base of his neck, he wouldn’t leave a mark but he could pretend. 

He stayed like that until he felt Lambert turn into a moaning mess above him. He moved away and looked at his work. The man's neck was covered in saliva from his kissing and biting. His face held a bliss that he never wanted to leave. He turned his attention to Eskel and Geralt who had moved and were now kissing. 

He turned Lambert’s head to the bottom where the two were, they watched as Geralt pushed Eskel into the bed and held him there Eskels eyes opened and he let out a moan which Jaskier wanted to memorize. Eskel liked to be restrained too it seemed. 

Lambert moved his head so he was under Jaskiers neck, Jaskiers Hand found his hair and he played with it as he watched the other two. They were given him quite a show, and they knew it. 

Lambert turned his head up so he could mouth at Jaskiers neck. Every moan the bard let out made his heart speed up. He bit down very lightly on the base of his neck. Geralt liked to smell others on people so he was going to give him that. 

He made sure to leave a mark on Jaskier who moaned as he moved his mouth away. The two locked eyes and Jaskier smiled down at him. Quickly, the bard was on top of him and pinning his arms above him on the bed. It wasn’t tight, he could easily get out but the idea of being at the mercy of the Bard. 

Jaskier felt the growing erection underneath his ass, he had positioned himself so Lambert could push against him but not have enough to get off until he wanted him too. 

“Fuck Lark. How are you even real,” Lambert cried out as Jaskier attacked his neck and chest again. This time he wasn’t able to do anything but wiggle. 

Jaskier looked up to the man he moved lower down so his chest was over Lambert’s dick. His blue eyes gazed through his lashes as he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked. Lambert forgot how to breathe as he watched Jaskier. He tried to gasp more air but Jaskier moved to the other nipple and he forgot again. Were his nipples always this sensitive? He didn’t care, but he never wanted Jaskier to stop. 

“Fuck fuck fuck. Jask please! Need more!” Lambert had never come untouched but it felt like he would if Jaskier didn’t stop. Of course the bard chuckled into his skin as he kissed his way lower down. 

Lambert glances over to Geralt and Eskel who were in a similar situation. But Geralt was on top of Eskel who looked like he was going to come as well. At least he wasn’t alone there. 

“If you can come from rutting against me I’ll let you. But you aren’t allowed to touch yourself or move more than I let you,” Jaskier breathes into Lambert’s ear and holy fuck where had the bard been all his life. 

“Yeah. Fuck please. Need too,” was all Lambert could get out. He needed to come now and if he wasn’t allowed to touch himself then he wouldn’t. 

“Try and come for me, be a good boy,” Lambert started to rut against Jaskiers chest, he was so pent up from watching Jaskier training earlier, the bath and the conversation, and now Jaskier took charge and called him a good boy. 

“You think you can do that? Come in your trousers. Make sure Geralt and Eskel can smell what you done? You want to be my good boy?” Jaskier continued to talk as he pushed against his chest, trying to get enough friction to come. 

Lambert didn’t even realise he was coming until he looked at Jaskier who was smiling down at him. He looked proud. 

“I’m so proud of you, such a good boy for me. You look so good like this. Your brain is all jumbled, you only want to be our good boy right?” Jaskier Held him. Was he floating? He smiled at the bard who returned the smile. 

He tried to find Geralt and Eskel, see if he made them proud but he couldn’t see them. His body wasn’t listening to him either, every time he tried to move it denied him. He should have felt a bit scared but right now he did not care. 

He felt the bed dip behind him, he was still being held by Jaskier so it was either Geralt or Eskel. He got his answer when he felt long hair fall onto his neck, Geralt. 

The man brought his nose into the crook of his neck and inhaled. He tried to give him more space to smell but his body was still floating. 

Geralt moves away, he feels him lean over and kiss Jaskier. Then another inhale. He smelt Lambert on Jaskier, and the thought alone made his dick stir again. 

“Such a good boy for Jask, did everything he said didn’t you?” 

Lambert felt his head move up and down, did he tell it to do that? He can’t remember. He was being a good boy, that’s all that matters. 

He felt the bed dip again, behind Jaskier this time. Meaning Eskel was joining them. He nuzzled closer to Jaskier who brought him in tighter. The four just lay there until the smell of food was stirring them. 

Lambert watched Eskel grab a few bowls of water from the chest of drawers, they weren’t there before so that’s where he went before shooting the cuddles. 

Jaskier and Eskel helped lean him up as Geralt gathered clothes for everyone. Shame they couldn’t go to dinner naked. That would be fun. 

“Come on. Think you can get up?” Eskel asked softly, he gave Lambert room to slowly sit up and try to stand. He wobbled a little bit but with some help he was able to stand and move on his own. 

He doesn’t think he’s ever been like this after being fucked, not just an orgasm. The Bard must be magic. He had to be. 

“Okay. Now we are as clean as we can be, dressed and in the right headspace I would like to say that was amazing and we should definitely do that again some time.” 

“Yeah it was good, loved what you did to Lambert. Really took him out of it,” Lambert tried to argue but he couldn’t. He knew it was right, it felt like he left his body and was floating. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him come so much, and that was untouched. Imagine what else we could do.” Eskel whispered. They were heading down the stairs, Lambert and Jaskier in between the other two. It was mainly to make sure Lambert didn’t fall down, he was still not fully back to them. 

“Dinner smells amazing, what do you think it is?” 

“Smells like potatoes, venison and herbs.” Eskel replied as he sniffed the air. Geralt hummed in agreement as they entered the hall. 

Vesemir was sitting with his plate already full, all four of them sat in silence. Jaskier knew Vesemir didn’t care but the other three didn’t. 

“I’m glad I have a noise canceling spell,” Vesemir finally jokes. Jaskier snorts at it while the other three have a half horrified and half amused look on their face. 

With that the five of them ate and joked around. Vesemir refuses to let them off of training and repairs. So after dinner they all headed out to the courtyard again. Lambert, who was fully back, scaled the wall and made sure the wall was okah. The other three looked at the animals. They had been fed earlier but their stables needed mucked out and they all needed brushed. They worked on their own horses and Jaskier took Skugga who nibbled at his hand in greeting. 

After the horses it was time for Lil’ Bleater. She was jumping around when she saw all three of them. Jaskier dropped to his knees and played with her as Geralt and Eskel checked the pen, and mucked it out. The chickens were easy to check. No more eggs had been laid and they were all okay. 

Lambert, having been finished for a while. Was watching them care for the animals. He didn’t know what was happening but he felt safe and cared for for once in his life. Not just used or sort of safe like normal in the Keep. 

He liked the improvement, he hoped more were on the cards. 


End file.
